${7907 \div 24 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Answer: ${2}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{79}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${79}\div24={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{7}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{70}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${70}\div24={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{22}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{227}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${227}\div24={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{11}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ $\text{Since } 11 \text{ is less than } 24 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {7907 \div 24 = 329 \text{ R } 11} $